


Now You See Me, Now you Don't

by monkeymagic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love/Hate, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeymagic/pseuds/monkeymagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is one of the best assassins working in Republic City. An unexpected turn of events leads her into a contract with the Sato family, where she meets the infuriatingly attractive Asami Sato. </p>
<p>Ninja AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story has been in my head for a while, decided to put it here. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glossary can be found in the end notes.

Korra glanced up at the sky as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She had been following the barely trodden forest path for some time now and the air was stiflingly hot. Through the thick canopy of the forest she could see that the sky was already darkening. She needed to move quickly if she wanted to reach Tenzin’s before nightfall. Korra tightened her grip on the reins as she urged Naga, her monstrously large polar-bear dog, into a trot. She expertly guided Naga deeper into the forest, turning off onto an off-beat track that eventually led to a small clearing. 

Korra slowed down as she entered the forest clearing, doing a quick sweep to check that she was alone. Hopping off Naga, she walked the short distance to the sheer cliff face that loomed ahead. As she reached the base of the cliff, Korra dropped into an earthbending stance and thrust two palms forward. The earth in front of her parted into two doors, swinging smoothly inwards as Korra stepped into an underground tunnel. Torches lined the sides of the wide tunnel, disappearing far off into the distance. After Naga had stepped inside, Korra closed off the tunnel, so that it resembled its original state. With a hum of approval, she leapt onto Naga once more, this time breaking into a full run, eager to be home. 

The hidden passageway cut straight through the mountain and before long, Korra had reached her destination. The tunnel faded away to reveal a small village, nestled deep within the mountain valley. Air Temple Village served as a hidden base for Tenzin and his shinobi warriors. The village’s location was a closely guarded secret, known only to its inhabitants and a select few trusted allies. While Tenzin himself officially resided on Air Temple Island, he spent much of his time in the village, tending to his responsibilities as Master Assassin. 

As Korra strode into village she was glad to see Jinora, Ikki and Meelo in the yard racing on air scooters. “Korra! Welcome back!” The three airbenders jumped as they spotted her.

“Hey guys,” she smiled as she ruffled Meelo’s hair and gave Ikki a quick hug. “Is Tenzin around? He asked me to make a report with him as soon as I returned.” 

“You can find him in his study. Mako and Bolin are in there too,” Ikki helpfully supplied. “Then you have to come back and race us. No cheating with the Avatar state this time either!” Ikki stuck her tongue out before scurrying off with Meelo in tow. 

Jinora walked with Korra as they made their way to Tenzin’s study. “So Korra, how did the mission go? Find anything useful?” Jinora asked. 

“Let’s wait until we get inside first. You’ll want to hear this.”

[X]

Tenzin’s study was covered with stacks of paper, ranging from important looking documents to hastily scrawled notes. In the center of the room stood Tenzin, Mako and Bolin who paused their conversation when Korra and Jinora entered.

“Korra, you’re back!” Bolin cried, rushing over to greet her. 

“Hey Bo, nice to see you too!” Korra grinned. She managed a small wave at Mako before Bolin pulled her off her feet in a crushing hug. 

Tenzin waited a few moments for Korra to steady herself after Bolin released her, before speaking. “Hello Korra, welcome back. It’s good to see you back in one piece.” He smiled. “I’m eager to hear about your trip. How did the reconnaissance go?” Tenzin asked. 

At the question, Korra’s expression turned serious. “I arrived at Shang Lao village to find it completely ransacked. The villagers all massacred. They took everything of value and left the corpses there to rot. I stayed for three days to help bury the dead.” Korra looked away, remembering the smell of decaying flesh amongst the smoldering ruins of the village. “This wasn’t done by amateurs either. I had a good look at the bodies. The cuts were too precise, too clean. I suspect other _shinobi_ were behind this.”

“This is dire news indeed.” Tenzin said gravely, stroking his beard. “The Council is anxious for us to find the culprits. The Lords cannot sustain any more damage to their farmlands - and their troops are spread too thin. Republic City relies heavily on the food and resources provided by the villages, we could have a major crisis on our hands if this is unresolved. If this was indeed the work of _shinobi_ , then we must find the group responsible, and quickly.” 

“I scoured the area for any clues and this was all that I found.” Korra reached into her pack and pulled out a _tanto_ , a small dagger that looked crudely made. She unsheathed the dagger and gestured to the base of the blade where the insignia of the blacksmith was etched. 

Tenzin eyed the dagger before turning it over to Jinora. “What do you think? Can you identify the blacksmith?”

“Hmm,” she pondered as turned it in her hands, closely examining the engraving. “The signature on this blade is unlike any that I’ve seen around here. The weapon itself is poorly made. We can be certain that this weapon wasn’t crafted in this region. I’ll see what I can find out.” With that she strode out, eyes still fixed on the _tanto_ curiously as she walked. 

Tenzin turned to Mako and Bolin. “Make all the necessary preparations. I need all my squads to be ready to move at a moment’s notice and that includes your team. Korra get some rest, you’ve more than earned it.”

“It wasn’t just the men,” Korra said, her voice barely audible. “The women and children. They killed them all.” She fixed Tenzin with a fierce gaze. “Send me back, master. I need to be out there fighting, not here!” 

Tenzin looked at her sternly. “Reign in your temper. We’ll get to the bottom of this. I have runners stationed in all the major villages so that if anything were to happen we would be the first to know.”

“They’re going to wish they were never born,” Korra snarled.

“We don’t know enough about the enemy to act just yet - you’re of more use to us here. Now go rest, and come back in the morning. I have a new mission assignment for you. You are dismissed.” 

The three warriors bowed to Tenzin and exited the room. 

Outside the sun had long disappeared, and was replaced instead by a half moon that shone brilliantly. Breathing in the cool night air they walked in silence. As they arrived outside the living quarters Mako placed a hand gently on Korra’s shoulder. 

“How are you holding up, Korra? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come with you.” Mako’s expression was filled with concern as he studied his friend. 

Korra let out a weary sigh. “I’ll be okay Mako, I know you were needed elsewhere. I just can’t believe all those innocent people lost their lives because of some scumbag criminals who would rather kill and plunder, than do an honest day’s work. I’ll find them and I’ll make them pay,” she vowed. 

“ _We_ will find them,” Bolin corrected. “Together. We’re a team, remember? The Fire Ferrets, the deadliest, stealth-liest team of ninja out there!” Bolin threw his arm around Korra. “They won’t know what hit ‘em.” 

“Thanks Bolin,” Korra gave him a small smile. Though the recent events have worn down heavily on Korra, Bolin’s optimism was improving her spirits a little. “I’m gonna turn in for the night guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight Korra, get some rest. C’mon Bo.” Mako gave Korra a small wave before he and Bolin headed to their chambers. 

[X]

“What?!” Korra exclaimed incredulously. “The criminals are still out there, tearing up every village they pass, and you want us to babysit some rich snobs?!” 

“Calm yourself, Korra,” Tenzin chided her. “Until Jinora’s spies pick up any leads there is nothing we can do. There is no point in blindly searching for an enemy we know nothing about. I taught you better than this.”

Korra sighed in resignation. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just so frustrating being one step behind these scumbags. Alright, I’ll do the stupid babysitting gig. Who’s the client?”

“The client is Lord Hiroshi Sato,” Tenzin replied, passing around the mission brief to each person. Bolin let out a low whistle as he read the report. 

The Sato name was huge in Republic City. Unlike the other nobles who grew fat from inherited lands, Hiroshi Sato singlehandedly amassed his fortune through his ingenious engineering feats and cunning business ventures. Having immigrated from the Fire Nation a poor nobleman, in a short matter of years he became one of Republic City’s wealthiest. 

Korra lazily flicked through the report, stopping when she saw the profile for the daughter. “Asami Sato,” she read aloud. “Pfft, she sounds like such a prude.” _Just great_ , Korra thought to herself. The last thing she wanted to be doing was to shadow some stuck up noblewoman for an entire night. 

Oblivious to Korra’s distaste, Tenzin continued. “Lord Raiko is hosting an annual gala at the City Hall and all of Republic City’s greatest dignitaries are to attend. Raiko has his household guard providing security throughout the event but Lord Sato seems unconvinced.” 

“With all the rumours of criminals kidnapping nobles for ransom, I don’t blame him.” Mako interjected. “The city is getting more dangerous by the day. Even Lord Kuzon’s son was attacked in broad daylight.” 

“Precisely,” Tenzin agreed. “We’ve been hired as extra security for Lord Sato and his daughter. He specifically requested that his daughter is watched around the clock for the entire nigt. For this job I want Bolin on Lord Sato, Korra on the daughter, and Mako to keep a general surveillance on the area.”

“Oh, come on! Why do I get the spoilt princess?” Korra objected. 

“Spoilt or not, she’s your mark for this job,” Tenzin said. “I trust that I need not remind you that this job is a covert operation. Lord Sato does not want to cause any offence by hiring extra security, and he’s paying us an enormous fee, so I’m counting on you to not disappoint. The event is tomorrow night, so use the time to study the report.” Tenzin made a wave to dismiss the group. 

The team bowed in respect to their master before leaving. They headed to their favourite spot in the temple complex, under a massive tree, where they could sit and read through the mission brief. 

“Why did I have to get Miss Prissy-pants here?” Korra huffed in annoyance as she glared at the report. 

“It’s no surprise really,” Mako replied. “Tenzin did say that Lord Sato wanted someone to guard his daughter especially. It’s only natural that Tenzin had our best watch the most important person.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it,” Korra said dejectedly. “I’ve had my fill of stupid rich girls and their princess complexes.”

“It says here that she’s actually a brilliant inventor and engineer, among other things,” Mako said. “She’s not stupid at all.”

“As if. She’s probably just riding off the fame and reputation of her father. I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

“Come on now, Korra” Bolin chuckled. “We all know you have a weakness for pretty, rich girls. If that last one was any indication, anyway.” 

“Shut it, Bo. _That_ particular girl was crazy enough to almost force me into an early grave.” She sighed deeply once more before thumbing the pages of the report. “Well, let’s give it a read then. Last thing I want to be is caught off-guard.” 

[X]

Korra tested the edge of her sword one last time before fastening the _wakizashi_ to her back. Strapping on her gauntlets, she checked that she was stocked with all the appropriate supplies: from _kunai_ throwing knives, incendiary _shuriken_ , and smoke bombs to various potions and concoctions. 

She straightened up and tightened her ponytail and braids to make sure that they wouldn’t come loose. She then affixed herself with a face mask, so that the lower half of her face, from her eyes downward, was completely covered. Korra paused in front of the mirror, making a final check that everything is in order. Pleased with her reflection, she smirked, though you could not tell from under the mask. 

Korra stepped out and headed to her team’s usual meeting point for missions. Mako and Bolin were already there, waiting for her. They also work the half-mask and while Mako was equipped with his matching red twin _wakizashi_ , Bolin had strapped on his back a _katana_ , that was green with gold features. 

It was a few hours before the gala was due to begin. The Fire Ferrets were to meet at the Sato estate and escort their group to and from the event. 

“Okay guys,” Mako began. “You know the drill, code names only from here on out. As discussed, Blue and Green, will head towards the Sato estate and make contact with the client. As the group leaves, I’ll be scouting ahead and will meet you both at the City Hall. Any problems just use the signal and I’ll double back.” 

Bolin nodded eagerly in the affirmative, while Korra merely rolled her eyes. Mako always made it a point to drill the plan into their heads at least a hundred times before any mission, though Korra suspected this was more for Bolin’s sake than hers. 

“Right, let’s get this over with.” Korra was the first to move, the other two following hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shinobi_ \- Alternate word for ninja. Female ninja are called _kunoichi_.  
> [ _Tanto_](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/bleach-rp/images/6/6d/Japanese-swords-samurai-swords-musashi-asuka-tanto.jpg) \- A small blade/dagger.  
> [ _Wakizashi_](http://www.nihonzashi.com/wakizashi_pictures/sh2470.jpg) \- Japanese style sword, shorter in length than a [_katana_](http://www.wallpaperup.com/uploads/wallpapers/2012/08/04/8807/1f381ed506caabb632b06413bfbfc605.jpg).  
> [ _Kunai_](http://allninjagear.com/content/images/thumbs/0001585_kibaku-kunai-minus-the-kibaku.jpeg) \- Throwing knife.  
> [ _Shuriken_](http://previewcf.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/07/06__14_53_41/shuriken3.jpgf1b220c1-3352-4cd3-a576-3199724dead3Large.jpg) \- Throwing star.  
> 
> 
> Next chapter, Korra meets Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully not too long. Enjoy this one in the meantime!

Korra couldn’t help but gape a little at the size of the place. Did _two_ people seriously live in this place? Spirits, just their backyard was big enough to house her entire clan. Incredulousness aside, Korra spotted the client, Lord Sato speaking with a servant. She cloaked herself and waited until the servant had moved out of hearing distance before moving towards the nobleman. 

“Lord Sato,” she spoke softly, standing just behind the man. Lord Sato’s back stiffened but he did not turn around. Korra continued, “I’ve been sent by Tenzin. My team and I will be escorting you and your daughter. I will personally see to it that your daughter comes to no harm tonight.” 

Hiroshi Sato turned around slowly, brows furrowing in confusion when he saw no-one behind him. Korra was surprised to find that the man seemed rather calm and collected. It wasn’t unusual for clients to freak out when they found themselves conversing with thin air. They tended to freak out even more when thin air conversed back. She lowered her cloak a little, so that the client could see her outline, slightly visible against the darkening sky. It helped, and the man seemed to relax a little when he was able to make out Korra’s shape. 

“Very well,” he replied, eyeing the space where Korra stood curiously. “We will be ready to leave, once my daughter arrives.” Lord Sato gave a terse nod in Korra’s general direction before heading towards the horse-drawn carriage. As he moved, Bolin was immediately by his side, cloaked in a similar fashion to Korra. He matched the older man’s pace and stood guard outside the carriage Lord Sato had entered. 

Korra stood just outside the Sato mansion entrance, idly toying with her belt as she waited for her mark to arrive. She closed her eyes and listened, hearing light footsteps coming down the stairs. _That must be her_ , Korra thought with some chagrin. As the footsteps came closer, Korra straightened up and turned towards the noblewoman, when she froze. 

Before Korra stood the most dazzling creature she had ever seen. Soft, silky black hair cascaded down her slender shoulders, perfect lips that were painted red, and jade-green eyes that glimmered in the light. _Holy fuck she’s gorgeous_ , Korra stood stupidly, mouth agape as she all but drooled at the sight in front of her. She mentally slapped her brain into action as the beautiful woman, _Asami_ , began to walk towards the waiting carriage. She let out a deep breath that she did not realise she was holding and silently followed. 

The woman entered the carriage and straight away they departed. It took all of Korra’s inner strength to keep focus. Her thoughts drifted again to the beauty inside the carriage. Everything Korra learned through experience was that this woman was just another conceited, self-entitled noble. Regardless, Korra found herself drawn to the woman, and her beautiful green eyes. 

Korra almost tripped and face planted as the carriage traversed a particularly bumpy road. She shook the distracting thoughts from her head and concentrated on matching the speed of the carriage. She glanced over at Bolin and saw that he was easily keeping up, hardly breaking a sweat as they ran alongside the carriage. 

After some time the carriage slowed, arriving at the City Hall. Where normal people would have been left a panting, sweating mess, Korra and Bolin could hardly call that a run. They both looked over when they noticed Mako stealthily making his way towards them. The team had a wordless exchange whereby Korra and Bolin signalled that the clients had safely arrived. Mako nodded in understanding before heading out to scout the immediate area, making sure to stay in his team’s line of sight. 

Lord Sato made his way around the ballroom, arm in arm with his daughter, making small talk with every guest that greeted them. Korra was glad that no-one could see the way she unashamedly gawked at the woman. She may be vain and stuck-up but it didn’t mean Korra couldn’t look. She admired the woman’s clothing, something that she failed to notice before, distracted as she was. The woman wore a deep red dress, that hugged her figure in all the right places. The backless dress showed off her flawless porcelain skin, and the slender curve of her back. 

Had Korra been paying attention to her surroundings instead of the sight in front of her, she would have noticed that Lord Sato had long since parted with his daughter. She glanced over at Bolin to find him wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, and though she could not see Bolin’s face she knew that he had his shit-eating grin on. Korra flipped Bolin off before turning her back on him. She internally cringed at how obvious she must have been, that even Bolin caught on. Korra mentally slapped herself again, and focused on the job she was hired for. 

She shadowed Asami dutifully, keeping a safe distance from Asami and her intoxicating scent, lest she spontaneously combust. The woman smelled _that_ good. Her voice was just as lovely, and her laugh was light and musical. By this point Korra could tell that the woman was obviously more than good looks, with the way she conversed with Lords and Ladies to wealthy businessmen and other dignitaries with ease. Each passing moment found Korra more and more hopelessly enamoured. 

Eventually Asami made her way to a young woman, with bright green eyes and short hair, who looked to be around both of their ages. Her name was Opal, Korra discovered, and from the way Asami greeted her warmly, she seemed to be a close friend. 

“Asami!” Opal pulled her friend in for an embrace. “Thank the Spirits you’re here. If I have to listen to another old man make another marriage proposal for his young strapping son, I may just throw myself off a bridge.”

Asami laughed good-naturedly. “Good to see you too, Opal. Now what’s this about a marriage proposal?”

“Ugh, let’s not go there. Ever since I moved here people have been trying to set me up with every suitor under the sun.”

“You can’t blame them for trying. A marriage with a daughter of the famous Metal Clan isn’t a bad deal at all.” 

“Oh hush, like you can talk. You’re the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, and a genius inventor to boot.” 

“And you’re Opal Beifong, whose mother basically built herself an entire city!”

Opal waved her off. “Okay, okay. If we keep comparing the achievements of our parents we’ll be here forever.” Opal leaned in, fixing her with a scrutinizing stare. “How have you been holding up? Since, you know, you and Iroh…” 

Asami sighed, not wanting to get into this topic. It had been months since she broke up with Iroh and her refusal to go on any dates since has led Opal to believe that she was still pining over him. Opal could not be further from the truth. Asami was actually fine. If anything, it was Iroh who wouldn't to leave her alone, begging her to take him back at every opportunity. 

“I’m fine Opal. Seriously, I’m not pining and I’m not hurting. I’m just not in the market for that kind of thing right now.” Asami smiled, hoping this would be the last of this conversation.

“If you say so. I just want you to be happy, you know? You could do a lot worse than a general of the United Republic.” Opal frowned at Asami, before fixing an intense gaze at a spot directly behind Asami. “Speak of the devil… Don’t turn around right now Asami, Iroh is right behind you.”

Asami blanched. A heartbroken ex-boyfriend was the last thing she wanted to deal with tonight. Opal quickly pushed her away in the opposite direction of Iroh, who looked like he was searching around the room for something, or someone. 

Asami hurried to make herself scarce, making polite excuses to people who tried to stop her, and left the ballroom at a brisk pace. She exited the room and traversed down an empty corridor, breathing a sigh of relief. She slowed as the made her way down the empty corridor, enjoying the peace and quiet. 

[X]

Korra trailed behind the woman as she turned a corner, allowing herself a comfortable distance. After an interesting turn of events in which Asami appeared to be fleeing from the clutches of a young man - who was a general of the United Republic army no less - Korra was pleased to know that the woman didn’t appear to be seeing anyone. She absentmindedly pondered why she was so bothered by the thought of Asami seeing someone, after all, she had only just met her - well not really met her, but that’s beside the point. Spending any more time near the insanely attractive Asami was driving her mad and Korra was glad to be rid of the woman after the night. 

Asami walked, her hips swaying slightly as she all but glided down the empty corridor. _Spirits_ , Korra thought. Even when she had no audience she was captivating, and Korra was utterly entranced. Annoyed, but entranced. Not for the first time that night she found herself torn between wanting to hate the woman and wanting to kiss her. 

A flurry of movement caught Korra’s attention. Instantly alert, she drew her _wakizashi_. From the ceiling dropped a poorly cloaked _shinobi_ , heading straight for Asami. Cursing herself for being lax, Korra drew a small throwing knife from her pouch, intending to incapacitate the attacker enough to take him alive. 

With a damp looking cloth in hand, the man moved forward towards Asami, no doubt intending to whisk her away quietly. Korra was about to launch the projectile through his leg when Asami spun around, having detected the noisy ninja herself. A flurry of attacks from Asami knocked the man out of his cloaking, where he could be seen clearly in the candlelit corridor. Undeterred, the man charged at Asami, intending to use brute strength where stealth failed. Korra had barely time to process what she was seeing before she saw that Asami had already outmaneuvered the man, and had him locked in a firm chokehold in a matter of seconds.

Korra watched mouth agape, struggling to take in the sight before her. The woman in front of her took down the attacker flawlessly, her movements fluid and precise. Considering the fact that she was wearing such a tight looking dress, the takedown was all the more impressive. Asami held her position until the man passed out due to lack of air. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Korra muttered to herself, in utter disbelief. _Is there anything she can’t do?_ Korra had no time to think however. Blade poised, a second attacker had dropped down from the ceiling, just above where Asami was crouched. _Time to move Korra, there is no way you're letting this princess show you up._

With a burst of air, she propelled herself forward with blinding speed, whipping out her leg as she did so. Korra’s foot collided with the second attacker’s head, sending him crashing down the hallway and knocking him out. She landed softly on her feet, ducking just in time to avoid Asami, who was slashing the air wildly, a _tanto_ in hand.

[X]

“Who’s there?” Asami called, blade held high as she searched the dark corridor for person who sent the second man flying. She was certain she felt a gust of air above her head, and that someone had sent him tumbling, but looking around, she found herself completely alone.

“What the hell are you doing?” someone asked drily. “Put that thing down before you poke someone’s eye out.” 

Asami did not lower her blade, instead drawing herself into a fighting stance. “Show yourself!” She said, her voice hard, as she tried to find the source of the female sounding voice. 

Asami heard a loud sigh of exasperation. “If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead,” the person drawled. “Lord Sato actually hired me to protect you, so there’s no need for that.” 

Asami narrowed her eyes, scanning the area. No matter how hard she strained her eyes, she could not make out anyone here save for herself and the two unconscious bodies in the hallway with her. Which meant that she was dealing with a _shinobi_ , and from the looks of it they are right. Asami had no way of defending herself right now, and even though she was armed she still felt vulnerable. It is impossible to fight an enemy you could not see. Having reached her decision that the invisible stranger was not a threat, she lowered her blade. 

“Thanks.” The voice sounded anything but thankful. 

Asami frowned, as she attempted to make sense of the situation. “Who are you?” she asked, turning in the direction the voice came from. 

“Questions later. There’s work to do first.” The voice trailed off, and Asami was surprised to see the body of one of the attackers moving, eerily of its own accord. Asami stepped to the side to make space as the body was pulled closer. The movement stopped for a brief moment before the other man was picked up by the collar and also dragged roughly down the hall. Whoever was doing that must be strong, to be able to drag two fully grown men as if they weighed nothing, Asami thought. 

The bodies and the force pulling them stopped outside of a door. The men were dropped to the floor uselessly, and Asami observed as the door knob was turned by an invisible hand. The bodies were dragged into the dark room, and Asami, brimming with curiosity made to follow. She peered into the dusty room and stepped in quickly, about to close the door behind her when she slammed into what felt like a wall of muscle. She raised her hands up, feeling around the space before her. Her hands connected with something solid, and underneath soft fabric she could feel the hard muscle of someone’s back. She dropped her hands lamely, realising that she was groping this stranger. 

“Watch where you’re going, will you!” The voice scolded. “Nobles these days, no bloody manners whatsoever...” the person continued to mutter darkly to themselves, even as they propped the two unconscious ninja up against a nearby wall. 

Asami bristled. “How was that my fault! If I could see you then I wouldn’t have walked into you.” 

Asami couldn’t fathom why a person would be so rude, it’s not like she meant to walk right into their back. The strong, muscular back that made her want to run her hands down and explore… Asami shook herself of the distracting thought. _Pull it together Sato, you don't even know this person. The last thing you need to be doing is thinking about feeling them up._

“Alright, fine.” The voice snapped at Asami, pulling her out of her reverie.

Asami gasped quietly as a figure swam into focus. Where before there was empty space, now there stood a woman, dressed in the garb typical of a ninja. The woman was muscular in stature, and judging from the confident - bordering on arrogant - way she carried herself, she was also strong. Despite the mask that covered a good portion of her face, from what Asami could see, the woman was tan-skinned and even in the dimly-lit room, she had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Asami found herself lost in the blue gaze and realised with a start that she was staring. The blue eyes were staring back, evidently annoyed.

“There. Happy now?” The woman asked flatly. 

The woman’s rude tone jerked Asami back to reality. They only had just met and so far the woman had been nothing but unpleasant. “What is your problem?” She asked, her face the same expression of annoyance that the woman was probably giving her. 

“Why don't you go stand over there and let me do my job. I'm not here to idly chat.”

 _Who does this person think she is?_ “If you’re supposed to be my bodyguard shouldn't you be more polite? You don’t get to order me around.”

“Whatever, princess. I'm hired to guard you, not to kiss your ass.”

Asami scoffed. “ _Princess?!_ I am _so_ getting you fired! You've been nothing but rude and demanding!”

“Go ahead! I don't want to be here anyway. I have much better things I could be doing!” The woman snapped back.

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

They glared at each other furiously, until the _shinobi_ turned away with an angry huff. 

She crouched down over the two unconscious men, rustling around in the small pouch attached to her waist. She pulled out a small vial and unstoppered the bottle. 

Asami's ever curious mind got the better of her and before she could stop herself she asked “What's in the bottle?”

The woman seemed to pay her no mind, saying nothing as she carefully lowered a drop of the liquid into the mouth of the man. Finally, she spoke. “It's knockout juice.” 

At Asami's blank face, she continued “Shirshu venom. It keeps them down for a few hours, or until I give them some of this.” She held up a similar vial that was a green color, her eyes flashing mischievously. “Great for kidnapping.” 

Asami ignored the way the woman sounded slightly too cheerful at the prospect of drugging and kidnapping people but said nothing. She chose instead to watch as the woman administered more of the drug to the other man, before standing up and dusting herself off. 

The woman regarded her silently for a few moments. “You had some nice moves back there,” she said, begrudgingly. “For a prissy rich girl,” she finished. 

“Thank you,” Asami replied coolly. “I would say the same, but I didn't see you there, hiding away like some coward.” 

The girl chuckled. Not the reaction Asami was hoping for. “Well I wouldn't be very good if you did see me.” 

“What's your name?” 

“Blue. I mean, that's not my name but that's what you should call me by. No real names are used, in this line of work.”

Blue. _Just like her eyes_ , Asami thought. She was a little disappointed that the woman covered her face. Asami really wanted to see the entirety of the person before her, blue eyes and all. 

“I’ll come back for them later.” Blue nodded towards the two men. “We should head back to the party,” she suggested. 

“Oh. Right,” Asami walked out of the room, heading back towards the ballroom. “I'm Asami, by the way.”

“I know.”

“Stalker.”

“Bodyguard,” Blue corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra, you're such a creep.


End file.
